one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Star-Lord
Inside a starship, somewhere in deep space, time unknown "Man. When's the next bounty!?" Placing down a sizeable machine gun, Rocket Raccoon walked up to the pilot's seat, where Star-Lord sat monitoring the screen where digital boxes were displayed, showing several space sectors and lines of text. "Will you relax, Rocket? We literally just got away from a Sovereign fleet and you expect a bounty to just pop up?" Gamora, not too far behind and polishing her sword, berated him. "I am Groot?" Baby Groot looked to her and asked. "Nope, sorry Groot, but we aren't gonna go back to retrieve your encoder. Because GAMORA thinks that it's not important." Rocket told the wooden being, who sighed in disappointment. "Dude, check this out." Star-Lord tapped the mammal on the shoulder and pointed at one of the boxes; flashing in red letters was an SOS sign, followed by smaller letters that read as such: PLANET KILIORE IS CURRENTLY IN EVACUATION. ANY HELP IS WELCOMED AND REQUIRED. FREELANCE CREWS WILL RECIEVE PROPER PAYMENT. "Perfect!!! Let's get going, come on!!!" Without warning, Rocket pulled back the accelerator and the ship entered lightspeed. "Oh, for fuc-" Star-Lord's exasperated response was sliced short when the Guardians' starship jumped ahead in light years, making a unforeseen entrance in the space around the planet Kiliore. And the sight that welcomed them wasn't pretty. The entire planet was ravaged by a firestorm that even rescue ships could see it from space. "Holy shit! That looks rough." Star-Lord exclaimed, quickly amassing the other Guardians. "Where the hell did you pull us to?!" Gamora demanded, grabbing Rocket by the head and lifting him up into the air. "Ai! Not the hair, man!" "Where. Are. We?" Gamora pulled him closer until Rocket was feeling every single little particale of green-skinned warrior's breath. "Sheesh. Ever heard of brushing your teeth, Gamora?" He almost hurled with nausea from the near-close contact. "I am Groot." Groot added in. "Yeah, see? Even Groot brushes his teeth!" "ANSWER MY QUESTION! OR I WILL TEAR OUT YOUR JUGULAR AND NAIL IT ONTO THE SHIP'S FRONT SCREEN!" Gamora was unamused, and Rocket put his hands up in surrender. "We're in the vicinity of Kiliore. Now, put the guy down, you're gonna kill him with bad breath." Star-Lord interjected as he pressed on some buttons and pulled back switches, moving the ship in towards the burning planet. "Why the sudden lightspeed travel?" From the lower level, Drax staggered up, dazed by the sideways trip. "Because, we are about to become heroes again!!!" Rocket, still in Gamora's grip, announced. "(sigh)... Fine. But if we get attacked by the Sovereign again, I'm blaming you." Gamora let Rocket go, irritated by their newfound objectives. 4 hours later The rescue operations were rather fast. The few remaining cities' populations were evacuated by the joint efforts of the Guardians and other emergency crew and ships sent in by nearby planets. With several civilians now residing inside their starship, the Guardians awaited new orders from the Kilioran Government, or what was left of it after the cosmic firestorm that turned the planet into a new orange star. "Oi, Star-Lord." A gruff man in a hood called out to the bounty hunter. "Huh. Finally starting to catch on!" He murmured to himself, then wandered over to the resident. "What's up?" "Oi, come closer." The man motioned for Star-Lord to come closer, to which he reluctantly did. "Ever heard of something called the 'Midnight Channel'?" "The what?" Star-Lord asked, his helmet relaying the opposite expression his face was now unseenly showing. "The 'Midnight Channel'! It only shows up on midnight and it can show you someone you'll meet in the future!" The man expressed with a deranged tone. "Uh, cool... bye..." Star-Lord got up and walked away, but this 'Midnight Channel' did sound... intriguing to say the least. He'll have to bring it up with the other Guardians. 2 hours later With the survivors taken up theri spots and sleeping soundly, Star-Lord sat on the pilot's seat, staring into the endless astral plane outside of the starship. "Midnight Channel huh? And it can show me someone in the future... Eh, let's give it a try." Star-Lord tapped on some buttons and a TV channel-esque screen popped up. Clicking through Earth's various stations, Star-Lord found one titled 'MDC' and took a chance. With a press of a green button, the 'MDC' was paid a visit and welcomed it's lone visitor with grey static. "Well, that's a disappointment." He muttered and proceeded to press the up button when the static parted, revealing the face of a grizzled and dusty cowboy lying on his back on a hammock puleld by a white horse. "Holy shit! That's fucking Tri-" In a flash, grey hands brust out of the screen and grabbed ahold of Star-Lord. "What the hell?" No time to contemplate as the hands quickly shoved him into the screen, then vanished without a trace. 11 hours later "Peter! Where are you man?" Rocket called, earning no response as he and the Guardians scoured the ship for their pilot. "Where could have that idiot gone to?" Gamora peeked underneath a panel, but Star-Lord wasn't there. While they searched, the 'MDC' flashed onto the pilot's screen, showing an isolated Star-Lord; lost and confused inside an urban labyrinth. Category:Blog posts